The Rager Chronicles: Book I
by Gwynevere Whisper
Summary: Luna, surviving the attack on Regalia and coming out with only a few mental strains, vows to one day take revenge on Gorger. But with a new Overlander falling into the Underland she must find the boundaries between two wants. Does she want to help her sister with the prophecy, or does she want to pursue finding the people who seemingly abandoned her at a young age? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**So I got around to this chapter, the beginning of when 'canon' starts. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _A small girl, probably around the age of thirteen was sprawled across the ground with a giant, imposing shadow standing above her. If one looked hard enough, you could see the alabaster coloured skin on the smaller figure and an outline of a gnawer in the shadow._

" _I… still couldn't control it." The smaller figure gasped out from in between ragged breaths. It was quite apparent now that the huge, looming shadow was not an immediate threat to her, seeing how calm she was._

" _Well, when I was your age, I hadn't even known about the abilities. Sure I knew they existed but I thought they were long gone… turns out that I was a carrier!" The gnawer let out a sharp laugh at the thought._

" _But still… we've been training for… what? Two years, three years now… we started soon after the attack. So, I'd think that I'd be able to control it by now, it's a lot harder than I thought." The smaller, definitely feminine, voice sounded out as a few torches were being lit around the small circular cave._

 _The girl had hair darker than the oblivion that was surrounding them a few seconds ago and her red eyes seemed to burn with a fire stronger than the torches around them. The gnawer, now sitting across from her, had a ragged brown coat and eyes of the same colour, sharp teeth seemed to jut out of his jaw._

" _Do you know how old I am,_ girl _?" The creature asked._

" _Old." The girl responded, a dull answer but it seemed to satisfy her companion, even if he showed it with a scowl._

" _Exactly," he began, "I've been dealing with this hellish ability for the past thirty or so years, around that. I have ages of experience on you and yet even_ I _have trouble controlling it sometimes. It's a miracle you've gotten this far this quickly_ and _learned echolocation within two years. You have a competent teacher and mentor, not tooting my own horn, but I had to do this all on my own…"_

" _I suppose…" the girl sighed out._

" _You sure that royal blood isn't rolling off onto you? You seem very… challenging to deal with nowadays." It was sarcastic and it sent a smile onto both of their faces._

" _Of course not! How could you even offend me like that… you wound me!" The girl dramatically rested her hand on her forehead while the gnawer rolled his eyes at her before he suddenly got serious._

" _There is something I must tell you before I go for the week. There's something coming, I don't know what it is and it could be here tomorrow or in a few years, I can just… feel it," he shifted his position almost as if he was uncomfortable with the topic, "I'm sure you'll feel the pressure soon."_

" _The pressure? Is it that feeling you get when you know something is coming but you have no clue how quickly or from where?" Curiousness immediately entered the girl's voice at the prospect of learning another thing before the day's end._

" _Precisely, but now I must be going. Take care, pup."_

 _The girl let out a sharp laugh, "run like the river, Ripred." Before he left, a smirk made its way onto his features and a tinge of mirth flashed in his eyes._

* * *

The scene playing in my head shattered to a million pieces as a sharp whistle cut through the air, signaling the start of the game I had been waiting on. I shifted around in my seat and pulled at that god-forsaken cloak that was set around my shoulders, the hood was up and it was a deep black. If one were to stare long enough, they would feel like they were being consumed.

I tried to concentrate on Luxa, my sister, I really did. Aurora arcing through the arena was a beautiful sight that you only got to see once a year. But that _pressure_ kept weighing down on my head and making adrenaline surge and pump through my blood, begging to be let out and meet the challenge head on.

It had been building up, that much I could tell. It had started soon after the meeting with Ripred where he had mentioned it, and it was _an annoyance_. The constant feeling of consciousness slipping through the 'fingers' of the rager abilities, it was like a burning fire: when something approaches it, it flares up to meet its challenger.

During the meetings with Ripred, I couldn't control it at all. It was a beast; just waiting to be let out and _destroy_ everything that dare challenged it.

' _So that's why ragers are exiled to the Dead Lands or just executed altogether. We're dangerous.'_ The thought floated around my head before the pressure suddenly spiked, shattered, and the raging crowd went silent. Adrenaline overflowed my veins and my vision splintered, honing in on the new player in the stadium. The room suddenly seemed much stuffier and the cloak felt constricting on top of my shoulders.

Blood turned into the lava of the Firelands and my anger surged, ' _this…_ kid… _was the source of all the pressure?!'_ I was screaming in my head like a lunatic and my hands tightened around the railing around the first row of seats.

I bolted up from my seat and stormed towards the exit as the fliers started to surround the brunette and a small smile made its way onto my face at the sight, ' _no, I don't smile at other people's misfortune, that isn't me'_. I stepped through the layer of white and entered the city, immediately making my way to the elevator to be brought up to the palace.

Before my mind even knew it, I was storming around my room, knocking over chairs and dragging my nails across the tables. Blood red was erratic and burning with a fire before they caught sight of a small book laying on a nightstand.

My mind calmed as I sauntered over to it, slowly running my smooth fingers across the black, rough binding material on the outside. It was an abnormality in the Underland, just like me. They didn't have a lot of, what Ripred called "books", in the Underland and that was a reason why I usually kept it near me at all times.

My thoughts calmed and slowed down and seemed to start walking, allowing me to get a better grip on myself. And with the calmness, I noticed something.

This isn't how I was; it isn't who I am... I hadn't been so… _enraged_ in my whole life. Besides when I finally snapped out of my stupor and depression and swore vengeance against Gorger.

"I wonder… I wonder…" I began to contemplate before a servant rushed into the room, to which I raised a questioning brow at, silently asking the girl what she needed.

She finally composed herself and started to speak, "Princess Luna, an Overlander has arr-"

"I know, what about it?" My voice wasn't cold, but instead more… annoyed than anything. It sent another frown to my face and it must've broken the girl's composure again.

The girl stuttered for a minute before composing herself again, all the while a thought was floating around my head along the lines of "why I always got the new workers." ' _Maybe Luxa sees it as a test for them? It does make sense… though I'm not as nearly as difficult to deal with as her…'_ The new thought made me chuckle and return to the present.

"Queen Luxa wanted you to dine with them, with the Overlander." The woman continued as she saw that I wasn't as lost in thought; they learned the hard way that that was one of my only problems with people, when they break me out of my thoughts.

"Alright, you may be dismissed," right after saying that, my eyes slid back down to the black book before smiling a little and walking out of the room and over to the dining hall, hopefully to meet someone from where one of my parents were from...

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated and follow to keep up to date.**

 **See y'all when I see y'all!**


	2. Status Update

I honestly do feel a little bad having to type this out. Just a little. You can probably guess right now by the title of this "chapter" which is actually a status update. Mostly all of my stories are going on hiatus. Which means they're dead. Well… they might have a small heartbeat, the tiniest so that if I were ever to think about returning to it… then it'd be there.

But yes, as of now, all currently listed stories before this update are now discontinued/dead. I say "before this update" because not only is there something I'm working on with someone else but there's also an idea I'm going to take care of a lot better than I did with these. I guess I should tell you why now though, you can just skip this part if you want. Also, none of my stories will be up for adoption right now, so please don't ask...

For one: I've lost a lot of my writing motivation. It seems that when I started about a year ago, I was so full of energy and ideas that I just couldn't stop writing… but evidently that "spark" needs to be rekindled.

For two: I've had little to no time to write lately, and if I have had time to write, I have to be writing for school. But it's the final semester until summer (I have roughly 30 days 'till summer) so I should have a lot more time soon.

For three: I can't seem to take any of my ideas anywhere. I can get a good start, maybe a few chapters, but after that I just can't get anything done or out; which is very infuriating.

For four: I've been thinking about a lot more original work lately, and I've gotten a good idea started with someone else (not the same story or person talked about earlier). But I still don't think I'm ready to pursue an original work, I'm far too out of practice and I'm but a small cub as a writer. I know pretty much nothing. So expect me to stay near fanfiction for a little practice for a bit.

For five: I mainly write OC's, and I know that isn't exactly welcomed in. And, if anything, I'm an honest person. I like to see the view count rise up and I like the follows/ favourites/reviews, it's very heartwarming to see them. Yes, they don't mean everything to me, but they surely mean a lot. So my secondary goal in fanfiction is to try and show people that an OC doesn't have to be some flat character that is extremely over-powered or is just interested in girls/guys. I want to show people that original characters, if done properly and with care, can become truly a part of a story. Thus the new idea I've been thinking about recently (which don't expect to be out anytime soon).

So those are kind of the main reasons about this update. I'm sorry that if anyone really liked my stories, or were invested in them, that you have to be reading this. But in the shortly distant future I hope you'll still be here to read something that I think will take me, and you, places unbelievable.

I wish you a good day and I tip my hat to anyone that stayed with me this long, and I hope you stay longer. Fly you high, run like the river, live your life with luck and prosperity on your side.

See ya… hopefully soon...

-Reaper


End file.
